Choice and Consequence
by BregoArodShadowfax
Summary: Zelda: OoT. After Ganondorf has been sealed, Link is called on once again to rid the land of the monsters who were not destroyed with the Dark King. Sheik is sent to help him, and along the way, another, darker presence appears. LinkSheikDark Link
1. Prologue

**I****'m back with a new story! It's my first attempt at a 'Zelda' fanfic, so I hope it's acceptable! And, as the heading says, it does involve slash. You've been warned, so no flames, please. Constructive criticism is welcome, but telling me it's horrible won't help any of us. **

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy! And please, don't be afraid to review! **

**Oh, and for anyone who is wondering…yes, Sheik is a man in this story. I've played the game, I know how it goes. You don't have to inform me that he is actually Zelda in disguise. Please and thank you. **

**It takes place a few months after the game, with the idea that Link chose not to go back seven years in time. Which, I suppose, also makes it AU. **

**Disclaimer: It belongs to Nintendo and whoever created the original concept which, alas, was not me. **

**Prologue**

"You're still angry with me, aren't you?" Queen Zelda flicked her golden hair over her shoulder, tossing her head slightly in annoyance.

"Angry, my Queen? No; never that," the other replied calmly, staring out the window of Hyrule Castle.

"But you want to see him again."

"I could hardly deny that, my Queen."

Zelda sighed, reaching up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "It had to be done. You knew that from the beginning. Your kind has passed from this land; shadow people that you are. I always thought Impa was the last. But then you appeared in the Temple that day…to guide the Hero of Time, that boy trapped in a man's body."

"And guide him I did. I assure you, my Queen, if I knew where I came from or how to return I would leave you and go my own way. But I do not know if, as you say, any others of my kind still live. We are a forgotten people; destined, I suppose to return to the shadows from which we came," the other replied in his eternally calm, quiet, and somehow musical voice.

"Link was blind to the danger…you danger. He is a Hylian who grew up in the Kokiri Forest when by all accounts any human entering the Woods would not survive. You are a Sheikah- immortal, or at least living for millennia. Any friendship you have forged can only end in heartbreak for one such as you.

"And the people…Sheikah founded Kakariko Village, ages ago. But the memory of them is dim even there. Legends have not been kind to the 'Shadow People,'; Hylians fear them; stories of them are used to frighten children. You would never be accepted into society. You would always be an outcast."

"And so I am to stay locked in this castle?"

"I am sorry, but it must be that way. There is no other choice. I am only thinking of your safety," Zelda reminded the Sheikah before leaving.

The Sheikah appeared to ponder this for a moment before pulling out a small lyre, and soon the melancholy strands of a sad requiem filled the castle.

Zelda, hurrying across the courtyard, turned and looked up at the window where the Sheikah sat, his fingers moving deftly across the strings. A tear leaked from the corner of her eyes as the loneliness he was feeling poured into the melody, but she resolutely shook her head and walked on. "It has to be this way," she murmured softly. "For both their sakes."


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, so first of all…thank you to all who review…wait. Never mind. I've only got one. Anyway, I know that the prologue was short, but it had to be in order to get the story rolling. And please, I hate to update when I feel as if nobody is reading. Ye've been warned. **

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own it. **

**Chapter One**

"You're thinking about him again, aren't you?"

"Her."

If a glowing ball of light could have appeared frustrated, Navi would have. "Link…"

"Navi…"

"You _know _that Sheik isn't Zelda."

"Do I, Navi? Looking back, there _were _a lot of similarities."

"Were there? Or have you just made some up to justify your thinking?"

"I hardly know _what _I think anymore." Link lay back on the grass a short distance from Lon Lon Ranch. He reached up and gently rubbed Epona's muzzle; the horse whickering softly. "I just…felt such a connection with him…like we had something in common nobody else could. I was a Hylian raised by the Kokiri; he the only male Sheikah Hyrule has seen in centuries."

"Link, do you truly, in your heart, think that he is Zelda?"

"No. Part of me just cannot believe it. But why lie to me? Why would she not have told me sooner? Even if the disguise was to hide her from Ganondorf, why not tell _me _the truth?" Link mused aloud.

"Who are you talking about, Fairy Boy?" Link looked up to find Malon gazing down at him, her long red hair blowing in the gentle breeze.

"Nobody in particular," Link replied gloomily before sitting up again.

"You have to stop lying to me, Fairy Boy. I can tell when you do," Malon replied with a quick laugh before joining Link on the ground.

"It's…kind of about Queen Zelda…"

"The queen? Are you going to see her?" Malon gripped Link's arm.

"Perhaps. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, my father is supposed to deliver milk to the castle this week, but it's such a hassle to get past the guards…especially now, considering the whole Ganondorf incident.

"But if I went with you, the Hero of Hyrule, perhaps they would not ask so many questions," she shrugged.

Link nodded thoughtfully. He _did _need to talk to Zelda, but he never would have wanted to go by himself. This gave him the perfect excuse. "That would be fine, Malon. Tomorrow, then?"

"Tomorrow," she agreed with a nod. "Would you like to stay at the ranch tonight? You're welcome anytime."

"I'd like that. Malon…what do you know of the Sheikah?"

"Sheikah? Merely legends. Those are all anyone knows anymore. The only living Sheikah is Impa, and from what you say, she is now a Sage. But you must know the legends!"

"No, Kokiri know little of the outside world. Although…" he paused. "There _is _one of those stones with the Sheikah eye on it just above the Kokiri Village. They must have been there at some point."

"Well, I can tell you what I know…" she launched into the old legends. When she was finished, Link blinked thoughtfully. "So…why are you interested?"

"No reason."

Malon frowned in irritation. "You're lying again, Fairy Boy."

"It's not important. Maybe we can talk about it tomorrow." Link turned away from her.

Malon shook her head but said nothing, leaving Link to ponder in silence.

000

"Link! It's so good to see you!" Zelda embraced him as he and Malon arrived at the castle.

"My Queen…"

"Please; call me Zelda. You, of all people, have earned that right." Link stared at her while she smiled, trying to see the resemblance he had claimed was there. Zelda's eyes were a pretty cornflower blue, and very large and round. Sheik…his eyes were a bright red, smaller, and slanted. Zelda's hair was the colour of spun gold, while Sheik's was akin to goldenrod, having a deeper tone to it. Zelda always stood with her hands clasped in front of her, and her posture was rigid, while Sheik usually had one hand resting on his hip and looked at ease all the time. Zelda was petite and graceful in a feminine way, while Sheik's grace always reminded Link of a feline, and he was well-muscled and, if it were possible, taller.

"Well, I'll go over and make sure the milk gets unloaded properly. Then we can talk." With a wave, she and Malon walked off. Link wandered aimlessly for a time, eventually finding finding himself in the courtyard where he and Zelda had first met. He sat down on a stone ledge and found himself thinking about the strange dream he had had the previous night. _Saria…_

_"Link…" she had smiled, but then her tone had grown serious. "Hero, your journey is not yet complete. Ganondorf has been sealed, but many evils that came with him are from another age and did not return to the Dark World when the Sages united. They must be destroyed if Hyrule is truly to regain peace. But you need not go alone, this time: there is one who can aid you on your quest; and old friend. Navi has served you well, but you are no longer bound to each other. Her part in this will not be to accompany you. You must look deep into your heart if you wish to find your companion. We are all behind you, Link, my brother. Good luck." _

"And I thought my days of being a hero were over," Link sighed, pulling out his ocarina and beginning to play, his fingers skipping rapidly over the holes. He had told Navi of the dream, and while she believed it to be true, she was nonetheless offended that her part would not be as Link's advisor this time.

Sheik, glancing out the window, heard the ocarina he knew so well and watched the Hylian play it. Taking out his harp, he softly joined in, making sure that he could not be heard over the flute.

But Link's hearing was better than most, and his eyes widened as he heard the familiar lyre music. He took the ocarina away from his mouth and the harp abruptly cut off, but Link knew he had not been imagining it. Making a note of where the sound came from, he headed in the opposite direction, planning to double back. Navi followed him, and if a glowing ball of light could appear smug, she would have been.

Sheik breathed a sigh of relief as Link walked away from where he was. For a second, he had thought…but no. Link would not have heard him. He sat down somewhat gloomily on a wooden bench and stared out the window, wondering…

"I knew it!" Sheik turned around with a gasp, nearly dropping his harp. The Hero of Time was staring at him in shock, but his fairy was flitting about in obvious excitement.

"Link…" Sheik stood, placing his harp on the bench, but the Hylian looked as though he had just seen Ganondorf come back to Hyrule.

"How…" he stuttered. "How can you…"

"Hero…"

"Sheik…if that is really who you are…" Link paused. "Who _are _you?"

"Who I always was."

"But…Zelda…"

"It had to be done, Link." Both men turned to find Zelda staring at them with sympathy evident in her eyes. "There are some Hylians who believe that Sheikah are evil; shadow forms of themselves. There are some who would kill him, given the chance. I did it to save his life!" she clenched her fists.

"My Queen," Sheik's tranquil voice but off her tirade. "If we may have some time alone…"

The Queen visibly calmed down and nodded, composing herself and leaving the room.

"This is between us, Link, because I knew about this from the beginning. I agreed because I saw no choice. I could defend myself against some angry villagers, but what good would it do me?" The Sheikah sighed. "I'm sorry we could not have told you sooner."

"No, I…I can understand that much. I'm a bit of an outcast myself. I'm not angry…just confused still, I suppose," Link shook his head.

"Expecting me to turn into the Queen again?" Sheik asked.

"Maybe. But I believe you are who you claim to be. I suppose I'm still thinking about that dream…"

"You had one, too?" Zelda came back around the door. "Impa came to me last night. She said…"

"Zelda, were you eavesdropping?" The Queen blushed. "Never mind. I know. 'Defeat whatever evil is left.' But what if I don't want to? What if I want to live in peace?" Link asked angrily.

"You cannot. It is your destiny. Your mother knew from the beginning that you were special…it was decided before you were born," Zelda replied solemnly.

"But Saria said…a friend…" Link paused as he realized who it was Zelda was talking about. Zelda smiled sadly. "It is against my better judgment to let him leave, but we must obey that sages. Which is why you, Navi, must stay here with me. It's getting lonely; being the only girl in a castle of men. I need some female advice once in a while," she grinned. "But Link…do you know why, even when Kakariko was Sheikahn, male Sheikah were rare?" Link shook his head. "Sheikah's have…"

"Magic," Sheik stated bluntly. "And powerful magic, at that. But most men coveted it; used it to flaunt their power. The magic's hold is irresistible, and most Sheikah men used it so often that they became addicted to it. It was akin to a curse; they _had _to use itAnd each time they did, they lost a little of themselves to its hold. It drove them mad; most ended up killing themselves. Female Sheikah had less magic, and it was less potent. They married Hylians and eventually Sheikah's ceased to exist. A woman Sheikah has always protected the Royal Family, and all people believed that Impa would be the last...which she was, but now…" he paused. "I awoke in the temple knowing what I was and what my duty was to be, but knowing nothing of where I had come from or who I had been save my name. I was forbidden by Rauru to use magic to aid you; he feared for my sanity, I think. And that is how I came to be here; the last cursed male of a doomed race." There was undeniable bitterness in his tone.

Link glanced at him in shock, but he knew that Sheik had been invaluable to his quest and that the other man was certainly a friend. "Zelda…what must I do? Where do I start?"

"Impa said that each of the five temples has one more guardian, and that the first can be found in your homeland."

"My …Zelda, I'm hardly welcome there!"

"You have little choice, if you wish to cleanse Hyrule," she sighed. "Sheik is a capable fighter, even without his magic. He will be of great help to you."

Link nodded slowly, and turned back to the Sheikah. "So…" his lip quirked into a smile. "ready for another adventure?"

"Anything to get out of this castle," Sheik replied.

"Good luck then, gentlemen. Hyrule is counting on you," Zelda bowed to them and left with Navi tailing, hoping something good would come of this unlikely pairing.


	3. Chapter 2

**Time for an update! This chapter starts the slashy/angst-yness that the story is all about. Of course, angst seems to be a common theme for me. I'm a cheerful person, really! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Somebody else does. **

**Chapter Two**

The ride back to Kokiri Forest was mostly uneventful, until Link put his foot on the ladder leading to his old home. Mido ran up, a scowl on his young face.

"You can't go in there! You're Big People! What are you doing in our forest?"

"Mido, it's me…" Link drew out his ocarina.

"Oh…you're Saria's friend."

Link nodded. "We hear there's trouble."

"A nasty old Poe has taken up residence in the shell of the Great Deku Tree. She's really mean to all of us," Mido explained.

"A Poe, eh? Shouldn't be too bad," Link turned to Sheik.

"And who are you? Why do you have your face covered? And why does that sign on your shirt look like that statue up on the hill?" Mido demanded.

"My name is Sheik; I'm also here to help you. As to why I keep my scarf up…it's not because I'm untrustworthy, I assure you." Mido scowled at the Sheikah, but eventually nodded. "But what are these statues you speak of?"

"Oh," Link started walking. "I'll show you." He led Sheik up the hill to where the entrance to the Lost Woods lay, and indicated the stone.

"Even here," Sheik breathed softly. Turning to Link, he added. "Teleportation stones. They were placed wherever Sheikah often traveled, which must have been here at some point. I wonder why?" He stood up. "But it hardly makes a difference, now."

"Can they still be used?"

"Yes, if I wanted to."

"Hey, are you guys gonna go take care of that Poe anytime soon?" Mido was glaring at them again.

"In the morning. Poes are more active at night," Sheik replied, glancing up at the setting sun.

"By the way, some of us Kokiri have seen another guy snooping around the tree…kind of looks like you," Mido turned to Link, who visibly paled.

"Not him," Link groaned. "Oh, well. I beat him once; I can do it again."

"Who?"

"My dark side," Link sighed. "He's rather annoying, but I can handle him."

"Well, _I'm _going home. The Poe always bugs us at night." Mido tore off down the hill.

"So, I guess we'll sleep at my place tonight. It'll be cramped, but…" he paused for a second to glance at Sheik. "Do…Sheikah men have some law against touching other people?"

"Yes, in fact. We…are told not to do so unless it is the one we wish to marry. Because it is too dangerous…our magic is based on emotions. When we lose control of them, the magic can act by itself. That is why pure Sheikah children are a rarity. In the heat of…" he blushed. "…well, passion, it's easy to lose control. We're also not…supposed to uncover ourselves for anyone other than our soulmate. But I suppose none of that really matters, now. It's not as if there are other male Sheikah to watch over me," he shrugged.

"Well, I can sleep on the floor…"

"No; no. It's really no big deal. I can handle it," Sheik assured him. Link nodded, a bit unconvinced, and the two walked back to his house. Sheik paled a little when he saw how small the bed _truly _was, but he sat down on it and tried to look at ease.

Link filled a basin with some water and, stripping off everything but his leggings, splashed the water over his face and chest. Sheik blushed furiously at seeing the half-naked Hylian and averted his eyes. Link, however, noticed the Sheikah's obvious embarrassment and smiled slightly. "I guess I'm being a little too bold, hmm?"

"A little," Sheik pointedly looked out the window.

"Sorry about that, but it gets so hot here at night." Link sat down beside Sheik and pulled his legs onto the bed. "You have to lie down, you know."

Sheik glared at the Hylian but did not reply, laying down on the small bed with his back to the other man and trying not to think about how close they were. Naturally, he could not keep his mind off of it, and eventually moved to the window, realizing that Link was right about the heat. With a backward glance to make sure the Hylian was asleep, he unwrapped the bandages around his head and pulled his scarf down, letting the night breezes wash over his face.

"Sheik?"

The man in question froze, knowing that it was too late to cover himself up again, and he was reminded of his earlier speech about it 'not really mattering.' He took a deep breath and turned around to face Link.

Who had to remind himself to breathe as he looked at the young Sheikah. The wind ruffled his golden hair and the moonlight made his ruby eyes sparkle. Looking at him now, there was certainly no question that he was not Zelda. And, Link realized with a jolt, he was beautiful. But he could not allow himself to think such things! Not about another man, despite the fact that for so long he had thought him merely to be Zelda. He forced himself to act normal and continued his question. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Sheik shook his head and smiled. "Really. I guess I'm just afraid to break Sheikah code, but it isn't really important." He walked back to the bed, steeling himself before laying a hand on Link's shoulder. Both men stiffened at the contact, but eventually Link smiled and reached up to clasp the Sheikah's hand.

"Alright then." Link lay back down, and Sheik climbed back into the bed, feeling somewhat more at ease.

000

Morning found them outside the shell of the Great Deku Tree. The new Deku Tree Sprout was sleeping, so they avoided it and made their way inside. "If I were a Poe, where would I be hiding?" Link asked aloud.

Sheik was about to form a response when he noticed a rapidly growing shadow under his feet. He barely had time to glance up before a large Ceiling Master had grabbed him, bouncing back up to the top of the tree. He didn't even have time to call to Link before the giant hand clamped tight around him, cutting off his oxygen and making him pass out.

"Sheik?" Link turned around, but the Sheikah had vanished. He shrugged, figuring the other man had ideas of his own, and started into the tree.

000

Sheik moaned quietly and opened his ruby eyes, black spots dancing momentarily in his vision. He was manacled to a wall in a dark room; a few deku torches threw off limited amounts of pale light.

It was then that he noticed the cluster of shadows by the door…shadows where there should not have been any. He blinked, and the darkness rapidly materialized into a figure that was Link…and yet, _not _Link.

His boots, gloves, cap, tunic and hair were a deep ebony; black so complete it seemed to absorb what little light there was. His eyes were the color of fresh blood, and his skin was somewhat darker than Link's. He glanced at the Sheikah, an evil grin flitting across his face. The next thing Sheik knew, a blade the color of onyx was pressed to his throat and the other man asked, "Well, well, what have we here?"

"Go back to the shadows!" Sheik spat.

"Now, now, Sheikah, you are hardly in a position to be making threats," Dark Link said mockingly. "What right do _you _have to be here, shadow creature yourself?"

"What do you want?"

"Want?" Dark sounded offended. "Why, to help you on your quest! My lovely Water Temple has been overrun by a particularly nasty sea serpent, plus…I was hoping that if I helped my better half, he would allow me to stay in Hyrule. I've never liked the Dark World, personally," the other paused. "Do we have a deal, Sheikah? Your freedom, for a chance to prove my loyalty?"

Sheik did not trust the other, but what choice was there? He could not use magic to get away. But this was a demon; his true purpose would eventually come to bear, and Sheik doubted it would be a good one. "But…that cannot be all you would ask."

"All, Sheikah?" Dark looked thoughtful. "No, I suppose it isn't. There is…one…more…thing I want from you…" he sheathed his sword and pulled the Sheikah's cowl down. Sheik forced his head away, but Dark scowled at him and pulled his chin back around, holding the Sheikah's head in place. "Don't fight me, Sheikah. And know this: whatever I'm feeling, because I am part of him, he is feeling too. He believes it to be evil, which is why the urge to act on impulse is stronger in me. But know that, deep inside, he wishes _he _could be the one to do this." Blood met ruby for an instant before Dark kissed the Sheikah; and Sheik, though he could not deny wanting it, tried to push the other away. And found he could not, for although the creature in front of him was a demon, he was still Link. Link's shadow. And what was Sheik himself but a shadow of the Goddess-blessed Hylians? Perhaps…

Dark pulled away, panting for breath, and quickly brought the onyx blade up to shatter the manacles. "Come on. We've got a Poe to dispose of." He walked off.

"You know where it is?"

"I know where to find it," Dark replied, and the two exited the room to find themselves at the crown of the tree. Dark quickly jumped down to the main level; Sheik swiftly following. Link, who was just coming out of a tunnel, saw his darker half and stopped in his tracks. "Hello, Hero," Dark smirked, but before Link could reply, the Poe appeared.

"YOU! YOU MADE MY BABIES CRY!" the Poe shrieked, flying out with unnatural speed. Dark swung his black sword around, preparing to meet the ghost's charge, but Sheik instantly sensed something wrong. His fears were well-founded, as sharp daggers flew from the walls of the tree, aimed for the shadow. Dark noticed them a second too late; the knives slamming into his body.

Link felt a strange sense of remorse for his other half and, while the Poe was occupied, he swept out the Master Sword and brought it down through the Poe, the ghost evaporating with a wail. Link stood, panting, the sword drooping in his hands. The first thing he noticed was that Dark wasn't bleeding…at least, not blood. A black, tar-like substance was seeping from a deep wound on his side.

Sheik was bent over the dark form, his slender fingers gently running over the injury. Dark gasped, obviously in pain, and then fell back on the ground, moaning.

"Is he…" Link knelt down beside the Sheikah, shakily reaching out to touch the shadow's hand. "Nn…guess I can be killed after all…" he gasped out. "Never thought a Poe would…" he cut off, his face twisting in agony.

"But…when I…in the temple…" Link stammered.

"N-no, Hero….I was under Ganon's p-protection. You c-couldn't hurt me. H-he wanted me to t-toy with you, t-that's all…" Dark forced out, his body wracked by convulsive shivers.

"Link." Sheik's voice was still remarkably calm. "I can save him, but I'm going to need your help."

Link's eyes widened. "You're going to use magic! Sheik, you can't…"

"Link, if we try to move him, he'll die. I can do it if you help me. The magic won't hurt me as long as somebody is touching me…I guess Sheikah wanted to have some way to use it without fear of it hurting them. It doesn't help if I lose control of my emotions, but as long as I'm controlling the magic this way, it won't hurt me."

"Are you sure?"

Sheik nodded. "I am."

"Okay, then. What do I do?" Link still looked apprehensive.

"Put your hands on top of mine." Sheik placed both hands over the wound and Link lay his on top of the Sheikah's. Sheik closed his eyes and the air around him seemed to throb; a pale light shone from his hands. Gradually, the wound stopped bleeding and closed up, and Sheik pulled back, looking rather pleased with himself. Dark sat up, staring at the unmarked skin in obvious wonder.

"But why, Sheikah? Why would you save me?"

"Because, at our core, you and I are very similar," Sheik replied, reaching down to help the other man to his feet. Dark blinked slowly before mumbling, "Ah…thank you…" and scuffing his boot on the ground. He smiled then, and moved closer to the Sheikah before pressing their lips together again. This time, Sheik did not resist. Link hardly looked shocked; only a little disappointed.

Dark pulled back and said lightly, "Well, I'll meet you outside. I'm sure you have matters to discuss." He walked out of the tree.

Sheik stared at him for a moment before asking. "Well? Is it true?"

"What?"

"That you have feelings for me. That you have feelings you are afraid to show because you consider them evil," Sheik replied.

"Yes; then. But you must understand that I considered you to be Zelda and so my feelings toward you were perfectly normal. Now, however, that I find out you are, indeed, a man…" Link shrugged. "Is that why he loves you? Because you are the embodiment of what I find evil?"

"Indeed it is. You must have guessed my feelings for you by this point," Sheik stated.

"I have. But what am I supposed to do, Sheik? How can I change the way I feel?" Link sounded frustrated.

"Well, if you do not accept them, you will have to accept that fact that he is in love with me. And I…"

"You _don't _love him back?" Now the Hylian sounded shocked. "Sheik, he's evil!"

"Hardly love, Link. I've only just met him. But as to being evil…I am evil too, in my own way. We are both shadows; doomed to be outcasts. And I…find qualities in both of you that intrigue me," Sheik responded truthfully.

"And what if I change my mind?"

"Link…if you do, you would do well to remember that not all of his emotions are copies of your own. There is a very real chance that he would still love me even if you change your mind. And that is something I do _not _want to happen." The Sheikah clenched his fists.

"But…if it came to it, who would you choose?" Link asked.

"Don't make me answer that, Link." Sheik finally turned around, his visible eye blazing. "Because I can't answer it. At least not without knowing more about who he is."

"Alright. Let's just…continue with out mission," Link sighed walking out of the tree. Sheik gave a sigh that mirrored the Hylian's and followed him out, his own mind in turmoil. He had loved Link almost since their first meeting. The Hero was a unique blend of child-like innocence that was the result of sleeping for seven years and wisdom beyond even his outward age. His whole body seemed to glow with a pure radiance, and good and justice appeared to pour out of him.

Dark Link…Dark was not so much evil are misguided. Sheik saw in his eyes that the other man was sincerely confused about his existence, and there was good in his heart. Sheik wanted to bring that out; he felt that the other and he were akin in several ways.

Hw shook his head. It was all much too confusing, even for him.

"Well," Link turned back. "Where next? The fire temple?" Sheik nodded. "In that case, I'll have to put my Goron tunic on." Link slipped his bag off and pulled out the red tunic, quickly putting it on. "Ready?" He pulled out his ocarina.

"We can't," Sheik held up a hand. "Well, you and I could, but Dark can't teleport there. We'll have to ride."

"Oh," Link sighed. "Right. I hope you have a horse." He turned to his shadow.

"Of course," Dark nodded. The three walked back through the forest and out onto Hyrule field. Link used his ocarina and called for Epona, and the brown-and-white mare galloped into sighed, tailed by a pure black horse with glowing red eyes. It's mane, tail and hooves were insubstantial, almost as if the horse was a shadow itself. "Sable," Dark announced, climbing bareback onto the dark horse.

Link hopped onto Epona's saddle, reaching down to help Sheik up as well. The mare stiffened a bit at the added weight, but she did not protest, and the tree made their way across the field to Kakariko Village. The sun was setting by the time they entered the town, and Sheik suggested they stay the night at Impa's old house and continue up Death Mountain in the morning. It was dangerous to avoid the all-too-frequent rockslides at night. He led them through the darkening streets to the Sage's house.


	4. Chapter 3

**So, I didn't get any reviews last chapter…even though three people have this on alert. If nobody reviews, I may consider postponing the story to work on another one…**

**It's really not up to me. **

**But anyway, here's the next chappie. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. **

**Chapter Three**

Sheik sat on the roof of the large house, one leg dangling over the edge. He pulled down his cowl, deftly undoing the bandages covering his hair and ran a hand through the now-exposed golden locks, feeling the peace that was slowly coming back to the land of Hyrule. Personally, he was glad that Link did not listen to Zelda when she had offered him the chance to go back in time and wipe the memories of all the people.

It would be good for them to remember Ganondorf and what he had done. He was not the only evil that lay in the Dark World, and if any other escaped, the Hylians would now be equipped to deal with it. And…if the world had been turned back, where would he be? Where he had originally come from, or would he just…disappear? It was not something he wanted to dwell on, and he started a bit as he heard footsteps on the roof. Link joined him on the edge. He was getting good; the Sheikah had hardly heard him approach.

"It's so peaceful," Link sighed. "Hard to believe that just a few months ago the whole village was on fire."

"You were foolish to confront the shadow in the well," Sheik stated.

"Yes, well, when some unseen force picks up one of my friends and throws them around like a ragdoll, I can tend to get a little defensive," Link stiffened.

"Don't take offense, Link," Sheik turned to the Hylian. "It was brave. But still foolish."

"Right." Link stared up at the windmill, the dark blades silhouetted against the night sky.

"Were you in love with Zelda?"

Link sighed. "I was in love with you. When you and Zelda turned out to be the same person, I…just thought that maybe it _was _love, but I never felt for her the same way I do for you."

"What about other women? You seem to have quite the circle of admirers."

Link chuckled softly. "Saria was never a love; she was more like a big sister. Ruto wanted to marry me, so she claimed, but…she is a Sage now. Malon…she's a sweet girl, but she will eventually have to run the ranch, and I could never be confined to one place like that. I'm a free spirit."

"That you are, Hero. That you are." Sheik paused. "I worried for you, Link. Every time you went into a temple, I was scared that you would not come out. I…" he stopped, his ruby eyes scanning the darkness below. Something was here that had no right to be. "There," he whispered, pointing. Link followed his arm and saw what had alarmed the Sheikah. Three Stalfos were milling about the entrance to the graveyard. Link put his hand over his shoulder, fingers tightening around the Master Sword's hilt.

"Let's go." Sheik didn't bother to cloak himself again; nobody would see him that was going to survive. He pulled two curved daggers out of the bandages around his wrists and the two crept up on the skeletal warriors.

Link swung the legendary blade, the polished steel passing through the Stalfos and turning it to dust in an instant. Sheik spun his daggers and knocked the head off another, and he turned to the third one who had, somehow, managed to send the Master Sword skidding along the ground. Link shrank back, searching for another weapon, but Sheik held out his hand, muttered a small spell, and sent a raging fireball toward the skeleton. The bones turned to ash and the creature disintegrated, but as soon as the ball of fire evaporated, incredible pain shot through the Sheikah's body. He collapsed to the ground, curling himself into a ball and willing the pain to dissipate. It did, eventually, and Sheik slowly got to his feet, although his body was shaking. He should have known better!

"Sheik?" Link was staring at him with evident concern.

"I'm fine, Link. Just…" he stretched his back. "Shouldn't have used the magic. But I think that was one of those cases of my emotions getting the better of me."

"Because of me," Link replied, walking closer to the Sheikah. "Am I…allowed to hug you?"

"Of course." Sheik tensed a little as the Hylian wrapped him in an embrace, but he gradually relaxed into the other's arms. Link stared at him, his arms loosely placed around Sheik's neck.

"Goddesses, forgive me," he whispered breathily before kissing the Sheikah, the two men finally expressing their mutual affection after months of keeping it hidden. Link eventually pulled back, blushing, and lowered his eyes.

"So…" Sheik cleared his throat. "What was that about?"

"Well, dear Bard, whether I think it right or not, the fact remains that I am madly in love with you. I just…wish I knew more about who you are. I want to understand you better. Is there nobody who would know?" Link asked.

"One, perhaps. Feel like paying our dear Shadow Sage a visit?"

"Do you feel well enough?" Link looked concerned.

"I'm perfectly alright, now," Sheik assured the other man. "The truth is, I would hardly mind learning more myself." He drew out his harp as Link pulled out the Ocarina. "Ready?"

The Hylian nodded and the two played the Nocturne of Shadow, warping to the torch-encircled Triforce symbol on the hill. They turned around to find Impa looking at them, a rather wistful smile on her face.

"I know why you have come. And I think, Sheik, that it is time you knew the truth. Long ago, there was a great war in the land of Hyrule where shadow creatures from the Dark World crossed the barrier and attacked. They were forced back, but it was discovered that some of the Sheikah charged with the protection of the Royal Family had helped them in. As punishment, the Sheikah were banished to the Dark World and a tear was added to the Sheikah eye so none of us would forget.

When Ganondorf appeared and set his sight on the Sacred Realm, I went to the Dark World to check the shields we had placed, but I came too late. Ganondorf got there first and, because he hated the Sheikah there for failing to destroy the Royal Family, killed them all. I found only one survivor: a young boy huddled behind some rocks, and although he came from a traitorous family, I sensed something special in him. But seeing his family murdered had traumatized him, and he refused to speak to anyone. It was decided that the best way to help him was to wipe out all but the necessary parts of his memory in order to give him a chance to start over…as the Hero of Time's guide." Impa took a step back.

Sheik blinked once and then fell to his knees, staring at her in disbelief. "Is that all I am, then? A traitor?"

"Sheik, you are not your ancestors. I believe you have a good heart," Impa assured him.

"But I come from the Dark World. Truly from the Dark World. Even Ganondorf was born in the Light! What…" he paused. "What _am _I, Impa?"

"You're not a demon, Sheik. You are the last pure-blooded Sheikah who will ever walk these lands. You are the protector of the Royal Family, as I can no longer bear that responsibility," Impa responded.

"And after me? Who shall protect the Royal Family then?" Sheik asked.

"A new protector shall have to be found. Of course, I suppose you could always marry and carry on the Sheikah bloodline…"

"M-marry?" Sheik sputtered.

"No; I suppose not. Am I to assume that your veil is down for a reason?" she smiled slyly. "I have not seen your face in seven years. You have grown into an attractive young man."

Sheik gulped and moved his hand to his scarf, but Impa shook her head. "You have no need to hide it from me. I have known a long time. But if it motivated the Hero to complete the temples faster, I should be grateful."

"But it's…blasphemy," Link spoke up.

"Is it, young Hero? Is love ever wrong? But that is not my place. I have one more warning to give: be wary of the demon who follows you. His love for you is underlaid by a darker purpose. He will try to use your dark past to subvert you, Sheik. Put your trust in Link," Impa cautioned.

"We know, Impa. Or at least, we suspected that he was not what he appeared. We will be careful," Sheik assured her.

"I trust you both. You are very capable. Good luck," Impa nodded and her body seemed to shimmer, disappearing into nothing.

"So, now we know." Sheik got to his feet. "And I wish we did not."

"Sheik, Impa is right. You are not them. You are not bound to their fate."

"I'm one of them, Link! What if that evil comes to bear? What if the shadow claims me?"

"He won't, Sheik. You're stronger than that. And besides…I won't let him."

Sheik smiled. "I believe you. But it's getting late. We should head back. Though I don't envy the thought of crossing the graveyard at night…"

"There's nothing to be afraid of. Well, except the ghosts of the old Court Composers, but they're harmless," Link smiled back.

As luck would have it, they encountered no problems and entered Impa's house, going up to the main bedroom. Both fell asleep quickly, tired out from the day's events.

000

When Sheik awoke, bright sunlight was shining into the room; it was morning. He moved to get up when he realized that Link had clasped his arms around the Sheikah's chest. He sighed, but he had to admit that it felt nice. "Link…"

"Hmm?" The Hylian opened his eyes. "Oh…sorry." He pulled back.

"I…was not going to complain." Sheik sat up, only to find Link staring at him intently. "What?"

"I've never seen you…unmasked…in the sun before."

"O-oh. And?" Sheik looked a little apprehensive.

"If anything, you're more beautiful," Link smiled. "And I think I've gotten over my fear of loving you."

"Well, good. But I'm afraid I'm still somewhat in a bind," Sheik moved to the window.

"You still have…feelings…for him?"

"Part of me. I guess I see something…savable in him. I got a new chance at life; traitor and exile though I was. Does he not also deserve that chance?" Sheik froze as Link moved behind him and wrapped him in an embrace. He rested his head on the Sheikah's shoulder.

"Perhaps. But I wonder if there is any good in him. He is a demon."

"Link, I want you to promise me something," Sheik turned around. "If he _is _still in love with me, let him do what he will. Don't try and fight him off."

"But Sheik, what if he tries to subvert you? Tries to harm you…"

"Link, have you so little faith in me? I _am _a capable fighter," Sheik smiled. "I'll be fine. Nothing will…" Link cut him off and pressed a kiss on his mouth. Sheik cautiously raised a hand and tangled it in the Hylian's hair, hungrily leaning into the proffered kiss. A sudden presence in the room made him pull back with a start, his eyes searching out the tell-tale cloud of shadows in the corner.

"How touching. I see my better half has finally accepted his feelings for you, Sheikah. It took surprisingly less time than I had anticipated, but no matter," Dark sneered. "My feelings haven't chanced." He looked at Sheik who, under his scrutiny, suddenly had the strange feeling that the other could see right through him. "But, I suppose now is not the time to discuss this. After all, Death Mountain won't fix itself." He smirked again and left the room.

Sheik gulped and reached for his bandages, hastily starting to re-wrap them. The look Link gave him clearly showed the other's disappointment, but Sheik replied, "Link, you know I am still bound to the Sheikah code. I don't want to dishonor my people…traitors or not."

"I know," Link replied. "I would never ask you to. I suppose it's about the same as me wearing Kokiri clothing even though I am no Kokiri."

"About," Sheik agreed, pulling his cowl up. "Well, Dark is right about one thing: we have a job to do." Link nodded and the two left the room.


	5. Chapter 4

**So, time for an update. I can't really say how long it will be b/w updates, as it takes a long time to type this out and I have other stories in the works, but I'll try my best. Thank you to all who have read and especially those who have bothered to review. It makes my day. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Legend of Zelda" or its characters. The Sheikahn language used in this and other chapters was created by MagmarFire. **

**Chapter Four**

Besides the rockslides, the journey up Death Mountain was uneventful. They reached Goron City in good time, only to find it deserted.

"Just like before, with Volvagia," Link remarked as the three made their way to the throne room. The door was not sealed, so they entered, only to find Darunia's son asleep on the mat inside. He woke up when he heard their footsteps and looked around, an expression of pure delight coming to his young face.

"Link! I knew you'd come; I knew it! I told all of them, too!" The little Goron was practically vibrating.

"Easy, there," Link smiled. "Now, what's the problem?"

The little Goron paused for a moment and then launched into his tale. "Well, one morning, a Goron found six little black balls outside his door, but when he went for a closer look, the balls bounced into a nearby torch and came out looking like men made of fire!"

"Flare Dancers," Link told the others.

"Yeah! They raced around the city setting everything on fire and setting off all of our 'special crop.' We thought the whole place was coming down! We finally managed to herd them into the Fire Temple and most of the other Gorons are down there making sure they don't get out. But it would be a lot easier if they were gone altogether." The Goron absently shuffled his feet.

"Well, hopefully we can help with that," Link strode toward the door leading to the Death Mountain Crater.

The intense heat washed over them as they entered the crater. Link wondered for a moment why Dark seemed to be impervious to the heat, but quickly pushed the thought out of his mind as he remembered the first time he had gone to the Fire Temple. He paused for a moment while Dark went to go talk to some of the Gorons.

"Sheik, do you…"

"The Bolero?" Sheik turned to him.

"Friendship…passion…love? Did you know…even then?" Link asked.

"Why do you think I made up that speech? You knew, or else you wouldn't have tried to stop me from leaving," Sheik raised an eyebrow.

"I was starting…I had only seen you twice before, but there was something different about you." He stopped. "The Bolero is still my favorite song."

"Agreed. But we should…get…" he stepped back as Link moved toward him.

"So, in that case, I think we should finish what we started this morning, seeing as how we were interrupted, and seeing as how this is such a special place…"

"When did you get so bold?" Sheik smiled behind his cowl.

"It comes with being a hero," Link shrugged, pulling down the other's veil and resuming their earlier kiss, both thinking about their first visit to the crater and how far they had come.

Link absently tightened his hands around the Sheikah's slim waist, and as the kiss grew more heated, Sheik felt a strange stirring inside his chest. He wondered briefly what it was, but the slight pressure turned into a pain reminiscent of the night before, when he had used the magic. The magic…Sheik broke away with a gasp. He noticed Link looking at him with some confusion, but then the Hylian's eyes widened. "Sheik, you…you're glowing!"

Sheik looked down in surprise to find his body shining with a pale light. He quickly suppressed his feelings and the glow faded. "Link, I'm so sorry, but the magic…"

"Oh, I'm such an idiot! And I knew about it, too." Link clapped a hand to his forehead.

"It's not your fault; I should have known better," Sheik shrugged. "I guess we just…have to be careful."

"I suppose." Link moved to embrace the Sheikah, and Sheik buried his face in the taller boy's shoulder. He could feel his cheeks burning, but whether that was from the heat or…something else, he didn't know.

"I love you," Link murmured softly. "I know I've never said it outright, but I do."

"I know. I love you, too. But it will never work…especially not with the curse of the magic."

"If it is truly a curse, though, can it not be broken?"

Sheik pulled back slightly. "Broken? But why would Impa not…"

"We never asked about that. And, truth be told, I was not thinking of Impa," Link admitted.

"Zelda," Sheik nodded. "I shall have to enquire about that, after we're done here. I suppose breaking the curse would help me feel better about my ancestors, but then…I do not doubt we deserved the curse in the first place."

"Hey, you two just going to cling onto each other all day?" Dark called, looking rather annoyed. "Come on! We've got a job to do."

"Right." The two separated and headed into the Temple.

"Well, those rockheads up there told me that they trapped the Flare Dancers in the room where Volvagia was defeated," Dark informed them.

Link nodded and led them through the nearby door, pointing across the pool of lava to another door on the far side. "So, we have to get…over…" Link stopped as Sheik took a running leap off the rock, somersaulting in the air, and landing gracefully on the other ledge.

"Um…so I guess we're stuck with the Hookshot, then," Link aimed at the target.

"You expect me to trust you?" Dark snorted. "How do I know you won't just drop me in the lava?"

"Because…" Link sighed. "As of yet, I have no reason to doubt your word. You have been no less than honorable, and I can only assume you would expect the same honor from me."

"Silver-tongued lad, aren't you? Oh, very well, get on with it," Dark crossed his arms. Link hooked the target, gripped the shadow around the waist, and the two sprang to the other ledge. "Well, _that _was quite the ride. Why don't I have one of those?"

Link pointedly ignored him as the three pushed into the next room. Holes littered about the floor made walking precarious, and the heat in this room felt, if anything, more intense. The Flare Dancers were crowded in the middle, once again appearing to be no more than innocent black orbs.

"They're weakest in that state. The flames are their only defense. When they jump into the fire, the only way to cause damage is to pull the ball out and…here" he dug in his bag for the Hookshot and passed it to dark. "I guess you can keep that, if you want. I have a better one now."

"Don't I know it…_maf'ohi._" Sheik's eyes widened. "After all, I _was _the trap protecting it." Dark looked annoyed.

"How do you know that word?" Sheik asked.

"I do have some knowledge of the Sheikah language; I knew some of your forebears in the Dark World. And as to how I know _that…_remember that I know everything my other half does; that was how I was supposed to be able to destroy him. He, however, knows nothing of my mind. An unfair advantage on my part, I suppose, but it was the only good thing the Dark Kind ever did for me."

"What…does it mean?" Link asked.

" 'Hero,'" Sheik replied. "But now is not the time to discuss this." He turned back to the Flare Dancers. "What is the best way to fight them?"

"Sneak up. Don't let them jump into the lava. And if they do, separate the ball from the flames. Okay, as I see it…if we can each hook one ball to begin with, we'll only have three to deal with. They're not overly dangerous, but they're terrors to catch if they try to run away," Link explained. "I can get one from here with the Longshot, but you two will have to get closer."

They nodded and moved soundlessly across the heated rock; Sheik uncoiling the whip he had slung across his back.

When they were within range, Sheik and Dark turned to look at Link, who nodded. As one, they fired their respective weapons and pulled three of the black balls out of the cluster. As soon as their presence was known, the remaining orbs rolled off toward the geysers, but there was little they could do about that.

Sheik snapped his whip, sending the ball into the air, and threw a dagger at it. The knife found its mark, and the orb dropped to the ground at the Sheikah's feet. But something seemed to be wrong…the black orb appeared to be…pulsing. With an increasingly quickening red glow. Almost like a bomb about to go off. A bomb…

That was the last the Sheikah could comprehend before the orb exploded, slamming Sheik's body against the wall and knocking the breath out of him. He slumped down, winded but otherwise unharmed.

"Sheik!" Link hurriedly ran over, kneeling in front of the Sheikah.

"I'm alright." Sheik slowly got to his feet.

"Sorry. I…kind of forgot about that part," he grinned sheepishly.

"Well, no real harm done. Where are the rest?" Sheik glanced around.

Mere moments later, three of the geysers erupted with bursts of flame and three fully-formed Flare Dancers stepped out.

"Be careful. You'll have to get awfully close to hook that ball with your whip," Link cautioned.

"With any luck, I'm faster. Don't worry about me," Sheik responded, moving out toward the approaching Flare Dancer. Link turned toward the second and, having experience, quickly hooked the ball and dispatched it. His shadow, having possession of his knowledge, also finished his off with a well-aimed strike. Sheik was forced to get incredibly close before he could even attempt to try, but he had to make a swift back flip to avoid a sudden tongue of flame. He realized getting close enough was too dangerous, and wondered briefly is he could hit the black orb with a throwing knife. Deciding it hardly hurt to try, he quickly whipped out a knife and sent it flying into the flames. The Flare Dancer halted, shuddered for a moment, and then exploded; the blast heightened by the presence of the still-burning fire.

Sheik deftly leaped away out of the range of the blast, and the last Flare Dancer was destroyed.

"Well. That was fun," Sheik was panting heavily. "I think I need to invest in one of those Hookshots."

"Let's get out of here, at any rate. This heat is rather overwhelming," Link suggested.

"Such weaklings," Dark clicked his tongue scornfully. "That was such an easy bout, I didn't even break a sweat." He grinned. "By the way, Sheikah, you any good with that whip?"

Sheik was rather thankful that his cowl hid his blush.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys! I'm back! Well, I've never really left, but at least back for **_**this **_**fanfic! Sorry about the horrid delay; it's written, but I had no desire to type it out. **

**And then, after wanting a Wii for a year so I could play Twilight Princess, I find out it's available on Game Cube…(bangs head against desk a few times). I'm so smart, aren't I? Anyway, my Zelda muse has re-awakened, so hopefully updates will come faster than…what has it been, six months? **

**And it's one o'clock in the morning, so this hasn't been beta'd,…sorry for any errors. I'll look over it soon, I promise! Reviews are wonderful and greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Zelda and it's characters don't belong to me, and neither does the Sheikahn language. **

**Chapter Five**

Sheik sat on the log across from the waterfall masking the entrance to Zora's Domain. He let one leg dangle off the mossy log; the spray from the falls cooling his still-heated skin. He pulled out his harp and absently tuned the strings before launching into a gentle melody, his skilful playing mixing perfectly with the sounds of the night.

"A nocturne. Appropriate, I suppose."

Sheik opened one eye but did not stop playing. "And what brings you here?"

"Does a man need an excuse to enjoy the fresh air?"

Sheik paused and gently lay his lyre down. "Perhaps not."

Dark materialized from out of the shadows and seated himself next to the Sheikah. "You don't trust me, do you?"

"Well, I do not _dis_trust you."

"But you don't trust me. I assure you, I am not here to harm you."

"Trust what people do and not only what they say, for it is in the actions that the lie can be revealed," Sheik smiled grimly.

"Too smart for your own good, aren't you, Sheikah?" Dark shook his head. "So…are we going to exterminate that serpent tomorrow?"

"I thought we might take a day off; the monster won't be going anywhere. Besides, I need to talk to Queen Zelda about something."

"The curse."

"Of course. I keep forgetting that you know Link's mind."

"Hmm…so why are you not spending time with your lover?"

"Hardly that, you know."

"Too innocent?"

"You're certainly not. But yes, in a way. To know Link is to know the good, but I have to wonder if someone like me must also have the evil."

"Sheikah are a fascinating people. I'm somewhat sad you are the only one left."

"Am I not to your liking?"

"No, but I would not want to share with the great _maf'ohi_," Dark sneered.

"He has to accept that his morals created your love for me, and I warned him that you might still have feelings even after he admitted his. And besides," Sheik quirked an eyebrow, "I'm hardly innocent myself."

"You're making it hard to control myself, Sheikah."

"That would be the point, would it not?"

"But…would you not have guilt?"

"You are a part of the same person. I suppose this is why most Hylians and their shadows do not live in the same realm."

"Too tempting?"

"Mmm. But I suppose my life was not destined to be easy, was it?" Sheik smiled behind his cowl.

"Sometimes a challenge is good," Dark responded slyly before pushing the Sheikah back on the log and moving on top of him, yanking the other's cowl down. "You _are _very attractive, Sheikah. Of course, if you weren't, I wouldn't have the feelings I do." He leaned down and kissed Sheik; the night seemed perfectly still around them.

It was a while later before they broke the kiss; Dark moving back, chest heaving. "So…how does that compare to the _maf'ohi?"_

"How do you compare night and day?" Sheik pulled his scarf back up.

"Must you always be so mysterious?" Dark sounded annoyed.

"I am a Sheikah; that is how we are taught."

"Right. Well…we should go back, I suppose, if we do not want my innocent side to be suspicious," Dark stood up.

"You go ahead. I prefer to spend as much time in the night air as I can." Sheik pulled his harp back out and resumed his song. Dark watched him for a few moments before fading back into the shadows.

It was not until after he was gone that Sheik realized that, despite the kiss, he had not felt the presence of the magic at all.

000

Link woke up to a loudly crowing cuccoo, which caused Impa's resident cow to moo heartily. He groaned and covered his ears. "Stupid animals!"

This caused Sheik to chuckle softly. "Come, now; they aren't so bad."

"Maybe not for you," Link retorted. "_Why _does Impa have a cow in her house?"

"Why do _you _have a cow in _your _house?"

"Because Malon put her there! And she's too big to get through the door, so I have no idea _how _Malon got her in!" Link exclaimed.

"Calm down!" Sheik grinned and sat up.

"Sorry. You're off to see Zelda?"

"I am. With any luck, I should not take too long. I'll see you later," Sheik pulled out his harp and strummed the Prelude of Light, warping himself to the Temple of Time.

000

"Break the curse?" Zelda looked shocked.

"Yes. Even if I _am _the last surviving Sheikah, I would dearly like to clear my people's name."

"Of course. That is understandable. Well, there is a way to reverse the curse, but it is hardly easy. The legends say that because it was started by giving into evil, the one to break it must also be tempted to turn to evil, but must also be able to resist the urge and seal the evil away, no matter how difficult it may be," she sighed. "I'm sorry, Sheik. I don't know more than that."

Sheik blinked slowly. "Well, at least I know. Than you, my _fam'r__û__m," _Sheik bowed low and disappeared with a flash.

"He doesn't realize his danger, does he?" Navi asked Zelda, who shook her head.

"I saw it in his eyes: he knows what the evil he has to resist is, but he does not know if he can," Zelda angrily smoothed her dress.

"But is it possible?"

"Of course. For him. But I wish sometimes that whatever goddess is looking over him would give him a break. His life has hardly been easy, and it does not look to be getting easier," Zelda glanced out the window.

"It remains his choice, though," Navi pointed out.

"Navi, I have yet to see Sheik back down from a challenge. It may be his choice, but he will see it as an obligation," Zelda replied. "We shall just have to see what he can do."

000

"So, what do you want to do now that the Sheikah is gone?" Dark was grinning evilly.

"He'll be back soon enough," Link responded.

"But don't you think we should…ah…get to know each other better? After all, we _are _technically part of the same entity," Dark leaned nonchalantly against the doorframe.

"I hardly think that is necessary," Link glared at the shadow, but Dark merely shrugged.

"As you wish, I suppose. But remember that _I _have a say as well." He moved into the room.

"Dark, really…"

"Well, I do." He sat down on the bed beside Link, close enough so that their legs brushed. Link shuddered, feeling the darkness emanating from the other man. And yet…there was something almost…compelling about the other's proposal. They _were _essentially one and the same, and they _were _on the same side…were they not?

"What do you have in mind?" Link asked, glancing sideways at the other man.

"Come no, _maf'ohi_, you should know that…shouldn't you?" Dark leered, and Link got a strange feeling that the other man was not telling the whole truth about why he was still in Hyrule.

"Well," Link cleared his throat. "I had best be going." He walked hastily out the door, all too aware that Dark was staring fixedly at him the whole time.

000

"I think he's planning something."

"I _know _he's planning something."

It was later that afternoon, and Link was leaning against the trunk of a large tree in Hyrule Field. Sheik was sitting in the upper branches, staring out across the field.

"I just wish I knew what," Link sighed. "So…you think he's the evil you have to defeat?"

"I do. But I have yet to see proof. He is…twisted, undoubtedly, but as of yet I see no reason to accuse him of betrayal," Sheik responded. "Although…and I found this most fascinating…the magic did not flare up when he kissed me."

"It didn't?" Link glanced up. "Why would that be, do you think?"

"I haven't the slightest idea. But I do not doubt that it is important, somehow. Maybe it is part of the temptation the curse talks about: if I gave in to him, I would not have to worry about the magic gaining control…"

"Like it did with me," Link finished. "I suppose that makes sense."

"Mmm."

"Sheik?"

"Yes?"

"Does Zelda know…"

"I believe so."

"Oh. And she's not…angry…with me?"

"Why should she be?"

"I always got the impression that she liked me."

"Oh. Perhaps she does. But I highly doubt it is in _that _way."

"What?"

"My _fam'r__û__m…_that's Queen…knows that you could never be together. Did you never wonder why your family was chosen to bear you, the _maf'ohi?_ Or why Ganondorf knew who your parents were?" Sheik looked down.

"Well…I…"

"The goddesses knew the Royal Family has always had control of the powers required to maintain peace in Hyrule. However, they also knew that family was in the most danger from evil. So, when the time came for a hero to be born, they had to find somebody connected to the Royal Family.

"The King had a brother who lived in Castle Town, although the man generally kept to himself who he really was. Because nobody really knew his connection to the throne, he and his wife were chosen to bear the child.

"Yet somehow, Ganondorf found out. He found and killed the man, and his wife fled to the Kokiri Forest with the child. I doubt I need to say more."

"No…" Link pondered this for a moment. "So Zelda is my…"

"Cousin; yes. You two look remarkably alike; I'm surprised you've never noticed."

"I never really thought anything of it," Link shrugged. "So, I suppose it's a good thing you are not her, or else I would be in love with my cousin."

"A _very _good thing, it seems," Sheik jumped down. "Although we did have you fooled."

"But not Navi. She could never believe you were the same person. I suppose she has more sense than me," Link smiled.

"That is why she was your partner. But now, you have me."

"And you're so modest, too," Link rolled his eyes.

"Fairy boy! Hey!" They turned to see Malon galloping up on a white mare. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh! Malon, this is Sheik. Sheik; Malon."

"Pleasure, m'lady," Sheik bowed slightly.

"Please, I'm just a farm girl. Would you…like to come for supper at the Ranch? Mr. Ingo's quite the cook, and it's getting close to dinnertime," she offered.

"We'd love to." Link whistled to Epona, who looked up from grazing and trotted over, and the three headed for the ranch.

000

"Thanks for dinner, Malon. It was great," Link sighed contentedly and leant back in his chair.

"No problem," Malon smiled. "But, if you want to stay the night, I'm afraid there's only one guest room."

"Oh, that's perfectly alright," Link assured her, and she got up to lead them to it.

000

"So…what about Dark?"

"What about him?" Link countered, taking his gauntlets and boots off. "Sounds like he can find us if he wants to."

"No. I mean…something happened between you when I was gone." It wasn't a question.

"Well, I…he said he wanted to 'get to know me better,' that's all. Some talk about being part of the same entity," Link shrugged, trying to downplay the whole encounter.

"…I see…"

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" Link pulled off his tunic.

"Just…be careful. Around him."

"I think I should be the one warning you," Link retorted.

"Link, I'm not trying to pry. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Sheik, don't _worry _about me."

Their banter was cut short by a knock in the door. Sheik went to open it, realizing a moment too late that his bandages and scarf were off.

"Sorry to bother you, but…I…" Malon looked up and her eyes widened. She shook her head as if to clear it before adding, "I brought some extra towels and sheets, just in case there weren't enough."

"Thank you," Sheik nodded, accepting the bundle from the girl.

"Well…have a good night. And I'll expect to see you at six o'clock sharp if you want fresh milk and eggs," she grinned and ran back down the hall.

"I like her."

"I knew you would. But she waits to a knight in shining armour to sweep her off her feet!" Link threw himself backwards and sprawled on the bed.

"Well, any man who gets her is goddess-blessed, indeed," Sheik nodded.

"I _do _wish she'd stop calling me 'Fairy Boy,' though," Link sighed.

"At least she doesn't have a pet name for me yet…"

"It's not a pet name!" Link sat up, looking annoyed.

"As you wish, _maf'ohi_," Sheik mock-bowed, which caused Link to throw a pillow at him. Sheik ducked and the pillow smacked into the door; a few feathers escaping from it.

"You need to control your temper, Link. How you saved Hyrule with rage like that…"

"I got to use my sword a lot. But since enemies are now not nearly as plentiful, my rage has been transferred to pillows," he replied.

"Well, stop beating up the pillows!" Sheik chucked it back and sat gracefully down on the bed.

"Sheik?"

"Yes?"

"Will you teach me Sheikahn sometime?"

"Sometime…_b__é__rig."_

Link glanced up. "What?"

Sheik smiled mysteriously but did not answer. Link moved to kneel behind the Sheikah and draped his arms around the other's neck. "You won't tell me."

"No."

"Fine." Link sighed and moved back, laying down on the bed.

"Link, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"That I can't be more to you because of this cursed magic!"

"Sheik it's fine. Really. Now, lie down."

Sheik lay back and allowed Link to wrap him in a tender embrace. "It means love."

"W-what?"

"_B__é__rig_. It means love," Link murmured.

Sheik did not respond. Presently, he could tell Link was asleep, but he stayed up late into the night.

Thinking.


	7. Chapter 6

**Aah, long chapter! Wow, I wrote long ones for this story…my ones recently have been incredibly short. Sorry about the long wait between updates, but I'm typing out two stories at the same time, so it all depends when I have time to type! I think it's alright, although I haven't proofread all of it…I'll have to go back and check it sometime. Anyhow, I hope you like it:)**

**Disclaimer: Neither the 'Legend of Zelda' nor the Sheikian language belong to me. **

**Chapter Six**

"And where were the two of _you _last night?"

"You know perfectly well," Link retorted, brushing past his shadow.

"Perhaps. Are we going for the dragon now?" Dark crossed his arms.

"You expect us to hike back across the field when we just came from the ranch?" Link glared at him.

"Not my problem," Dark shrugged.

"Well, why couldn't my evil twin have an evil ocarina?"

"If you want to warp there, go ahead. I'll beat you regardless."

"How?"

"That is on a need-to-know basis. And _you_, dear _maf'ohi_, don't need to know," he grinned, and shadows seemed to spread from the corners to engulf him. When they dissipated, he had disappeared.

"Well, I suppose we should be on our way, too," Link huffed and pulled out his ocarina. Sheik sighed but pulled out his lyre; the two playing the Serenade of Water and warping to Lake Hylia.

"Hmph. Took you boys long enough." Dark was perched in the tree beside the warp Triforce. "You see how my lovely temple is threatened?" he gestured.

The other two looked out at the lake; the surface rippling madly. Suddenly, a giant dragon-like head broke the surface, and it was followed by a long, sinewy body with two massive flippers and a wickedly sharp spiked tail. It dove back into the lake, disappearing from view once more.

"It's gigantic!" Link's eyes were wide.

"So? Can you stop it, _maf'ohi?"_

"Maybe…" Link pulled out a light arrow and fitted it to his bow. He moved onto the bridge as the serpent surfaced again and let the arrow fly. It hit the creature in the head, but it shook the blow off and its tail came up, smashing through the bridge and throwing Link off. The Hylian flew through the air and smacked into a pillar of rock, sliding down to land unmoving in the shallow water.

"Well." Dark cleared his throat. "That worked well."

Sheik let out a gusty sigh. "Grab onto me."

"What?"

"Do it." Dark hesitated before gripping the Sheikah's waist. Sheik closed his eyes and a faint glow shone from his body as the sky above began to darken billowing thunderclouds appeared in the bright blue sky. Dark could feel the Sheikah tensing and trying to maintain his focus, and he momentarily wondered what would happen if the magic backfired.

The glow around the Sheikah intensified and he could feel the power surging below him, making his hair sway as if caught in a summer breeze. He raised a hand in front of him and clenched it into a fist. The clouds were now nearly pitch black, and Sheik was dearly hoping that he had enough strength to summon a lightning bolt strong enough to electrocute the dragon…and, unfortunately, whatever else was in the water. But lake Hylia was never known for its fish, and hopefully the Fishing Hole was far enough away. Still…

The Sheikah's ruby eyes snapped open. _Link! _"Dark…"

"Hmm?"

"Summoning…lightning. Link's…in the…water…" he forced out.

Dark realized that this was true; and, despite his dislike for his better half, he knew that letting him die would not be a good thing. "But Sheikah, the magic…"

"I'm…fine. Go! Hurry!"

Dark could tell that Sheik had reached the limit of his endurance, and he released the Sheikah and sprinted over to where Link lay.

Sheik, not bothering to see if Link was safe, knew he had to act or the pent-up magic would kill him. He opened his fist, and a jagged bolt of lightning streaked down from the sky, striking the water above where the serpent had disappeared.

The ensuing flash was blinding, causing the water to spark with electricity, but as soon as the magic was released, and because Sheik had nobody to blunt the aftershock, the magic's effect sliced through him like a razor. He screamed in agony and fell to his knees, desperately clutching at the grass as if it were some sort of lifeline.

The air around him cracked with electricity; he was sure his clothing was being singed, but he felt no pain outside of the agony of the magic. He willed himself to go unconscious and then, mercifully, descended into darkness.

000

"Sheik…" The Sheikah came awake with a groan, his body feeling like it had been slammed repeatedly into a rock wall. He slowly opened his eyes to find Link's azure ones mere inches away. "Thank the Goddesses! I thought I'd lost you."

"Wh-what? Link?" Sheik shuddered as lingering pains still wracked him. The Hylian carefully picked him up; holding him as one would a small child; and turned to face the lake, which was once again a dazzling sapphire blue with small lapping waves dotting the surface; their whitecaps made silver by the bright sun. All traces of the magic storm had vanished.

"Sheik, you did it. The dragon's gone." Link smiled, but Sheik blearily shook his head, still not fully recovered. "I don't really know how badly you're hurt, though. Would you let me…ah…take off your top so I can see better?" Link looked afraid of the answer, but to his great surprise the Sheikah nodded.

Link set the other man gently on the grass and proceeded to unwrap the bandages around the Sheikah's middle, looking somewhat apprehensive. When it became clear that he really didn't know _how _the clothing worked, Sheik gingerly reached to his back to reveal where the skin-tight fabric was fastened together. Link nodded his thanks and finished removing the shirt, scarf, and fabric bearing the Sheikah eye. "Ah…well…"

"Well what?" Sheik looked up/

"You're…a man."

"Link!" Sheik was so surprised he sat up. "You're telling me you _still _thought I was…"

"I didn't know, okay? And I…certainly did not wish to ask…" The Sheikah's dark skin was somewhat red from the lightning's heat, but the seemingly impenetrable bodysuit had prevented any real damage.

"Oh…I…" Sheik lay back on the ground. "Goddesses, I ache. Where's Dark?"

"Making sure his temple's still intact," Link replied. "You…told him to save me?"

"Of course. Could hardly have you getting electrocuted, now, could I?" Sheik smiled.

"Well…what's 'thank you' in Sheikahn?" Link asked.

"_Aper'soum," _Sheik replied.

"Well, then…_aper'soum, _my dear Sheikah." Link was eyeing the other man, finally getting to see what he truly looked like under all those cloths and bandages. He was surely beautiful; his darker skin probably a result of the Sheikah tribe's exile to the forbidding and heat-soaked Dark World. His body was…almost feminine in its slightness, but that fact probably accounted for his lightning speed and cat-like grace. His red eyes still remained the most expressive part of his face; though, with the veil covering his nose and mouth most of the time, that was understandable. "How do you feel?"

"Better. But not like I'm going insane…yet. Although, maybe Sheikah men went mad because constant use of the magic meant constant pain. That agony could drive _anyone _mad," Sheik carefully sat up. He was about to say more when he felt another presence appear on the island. He looked past Link to see Ruto standing on the Triforce pad. "Princess," he nodded.

"Sheik," she smiled. "I suppose I never got to personally thank you for saving me from the ice, and now it seems I must thank you again for saving the Lake."

"It was my pleasure, Princess," Sheik replied formally.

"And you…Link. My _dear _fiancé. How have you been?"

"Ruto, I'm not…"

Her fins swished in annoyance. "Of course not, because I am a Sage. But if I _ever _get out of these duties…"

Link gulped and took a step back. "Ah…so…what brings you here?"

"I felt another dark presence within the temple, even with the serpent gone," she replied.

"We know. He's…my shadow. He's helping us," Link explained.

She nodded thoughtfully. "Well, he feels…different. Almost…almost like you…" she turned to Sheik. "One who was born with a dark future but turned away. Although I feel he is moving back toward the darkness."

"We're keeping an eye on him," Link assured her.

"I'm sure you are. Well, I suppose I had best get back to my Sagely duties. And thank you again, Sheik," she smiled, and in a flash of blue light, she vanished.

"Nice girl. Although she seemed quite offended that it was not _you _who rescued her from the ice," Sheik carefully stood up.

"She would be." Link moved to help the Sheikah, both men flinching a bit when Link's fingers brushed the Sheikah's bare shoulder. Link laughed nervously. "We…ah…really need to stop that."

"Agreed. It's just that I…never mind," Sheik smiled ruefully. "But I'm fine now, Link. Really."

Link nodded and moved away, bending down to pick up Sheik's clothing and passing it to the Sheikah, who nodded his thanks. "Why did you come to me?"

"When?"

"After the Water Temple. You had no need to, but you did. And you let me get really, really close to you, although I hardly noticed at the time because I was staring at the lake," Link admitted.

"I came because I wanted to see you; talk to you when I didn't actually have a purpose to be there. And I let you get close because I _wanted _you close to me," Sheik smiled. "That, and the fact that Zelda had little chance of finding me here due to the…ah…seclusion," he winked.

"So…ah…how long before Dark comes back?"

"Link, you should know better than anyone how impossibly difficult it is to navigate the Temple. We have time," Sheik assured him.

"Well, in that case…" Link still hesitated a moment before un-strapping his quiver and sword, laying them on the ground.

Sheik raised an eyebrow, but Link continued to undress, removing his gauntlets, cap, tunic, and finally his undershirt, until he was clad only in his leggings. "Link, what if somebody else teleports here?"

"They won't." Link moved forward. Sheik dropped the bundle of clothing he was holding as Link reached him and pulled the smaller man close. Sheik leant against him as Link ran his finger's down the Sheikah's back, making him shiver. "Goddesses, I want you do much…"

"I know, Link. I'm so sorry." Sheik felt tears in his eyes and angrily willed them away. "If I can break the curse; if I can un-taint the magic, then maybe…" he sighed and closed his eyes.

Link nodded. "I know it's hard. But if anyone can do it, it's you, Sheik. I believe in you." He tangled a hand in the Sheikh's hair and tilted the other's head back, kissing the tender skin on the other's neck.

"Link…" Sheik gasped before pushing the other man on the grass and moving on top of him. "Curse the curse," he muttered before pinning Link's arms to the ground and capturing the Hylian's mouth with his own.

000

Dark sat on his island, idly dragging his boot through the shallow water. Waiting for the inevitable.

"Dark!" The voice boomed through the room, causing the shadow to emit a resigned sigh. Since Ganondorf could no longer wreak havoc by himself, he got others to do it for him. And as much as Dark hated being little more than the Gerudo's slave, the evil man had brought him to Hyrule and was still more than powerful enough to send him back to the Dark World.

"Yes, Master?"

"Give me an update!"

"Everything is going according to plan."

"And the Sheikah? You're not falling for him, are you?"

"Not in the least."

"Dark…"

"What?"

"You're lying to me." The voice was clearly annoyed.

"Master, whatever I'm feeling will not interfere with my duty," Dark replied testily.

"See that it does not. Oh, and Dark…"

"Yes?"

"Have some fun with them." The voice cackled evilly and then disappeared. Dark leant against his tree and sighed, wondering what would become of him.

000

"Sheik…ah…stop!" Link managed to gasp out. The Sheikah glanced at him questioningly. "I…Goddesses…"

"What's the matter?" Sheik blinked.

"Nothing. I just…don't want you to get hurt." Link moved to crawl out from under the other man, but Sheik placed a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Link, I'm all right. Really." Link eased himself back on the grass and nodded, closing his eyes in the glow of the sun. The heat felt nice, and there was a refreshing breeze blowing off of the lake. He absently fiddled with the Sheikah's hair as he lay back.

"How touching." Link froze and glanced to where his shadow stood glaring at them. "How nice of the two of you to partake in such…stimulating activities in my absence."

"It's none of your business, is it?" Link growled.

"Maybe it is," Dark sneered. "Maybe I feel left out. Ever think about that, _maf'ohi?" _

"You know, I'm getting really sick of your attitude." Link marched over to the other man, grabbed him by the collar, and lifted him slightly off the ground.

Dark kept smiling; his blood-red eyes gleaming.

"Link, leave it be." Sheik stood up.

"No, Sheik. I'm tired of him always trying to kill the mood," Link was staring straight at his shadow.

"What? You think that because I'm a demon I don't deserve what you have? Well, I've got news for you." Dark brought his legs up and kicked the Hylian in the stomach, causing him to fall backwards. Dark ended up with his legs on either side of Link's torso. He drew his sword and laid the edge along the other's throat. "Well, isn't this interesting?"

Link tried to wriggle away, but Dark pushed the blade closer to his throat. "Dark, let me up."

"Hmm…no. I rather enjoy watching you squirm," Dark leered.

Sheik soundlessly moved around the two until he was behind Dark and squatted behind him, reaching around the shadow and running his hands down the other's chest. Dark closed his eyes and shivered, but his sword faltered. "Sheikah, please…" his voice was husky, even though the evident scorn.

"Let him up, Dark. He's not part of this. Do whatever you wish to me, but leave him alone," Sheik said quietly.

Dark paused for a second before pulling his sword back and slowly getting off the Hylian. "You're lucky, _maf'ohi_," he growled before stalking off. "I'll see you two later." Shadows seemed to spring out of the ground and engulf him, and he disappeared.

Link sat up, looking somewhat mortified. "Ah…thanks, Sheik."

"Of course. At least he's gone," the Sheikah shrugged, starting to reach for his clothing, but stopping when he saw the look on Link's face. "What?"

"Before. That was…" he paused; unsure.

"I know." Sheik stood and walked to the other man, kneeling beside him. "I think we're alone now. The dragon destroyed the bridge, so nobody can really get out here…"

"Mmm. Did you notice something…different about Dark?"

Sheik sighed. "I had hoped it was only me. I've seen it before; he's being forced to act against his will. By who, I don't know."

"I'd care to wager a guess."

"Yes, but he's trapped. What hold could he have over your shadow?"

Link shook his head. "But it's _him_. I know it. I can _feel _it."

"Then I believe you. But this makes him more dangerous than I had suspected." Sheik ran a hand through the grass.

"We can beat him. But I saw…something else in him. There was this…lust…in his eyes. He wants you, Sheik; and even if it _is _love, there is something deeper…almost like he wants to possess you," Link finished, reaching a hand out and laying it on the smaller man's neck.

"I know. I've seen it, too. But we can't avoid the inevitable," he shifted closer to the Hylian. "It's going to be one of us, Link. And it's not going to be easy."

"I wish there was another way, but I suppose that's out of the question," Link ran his fingers down the Sheikah's chest. Sheik closed his eyes and moved closer so the two were pressed against each other and he could feel the Hylian's heartbeat. Link took the other's hand in his own, twining their fingers together. With his other arm, he pulled the Sheikah so that his head was resting on Link's shoulder and held Sheik in place, his hand placed in the small of the other man's back. "You don't want to hurt him."

"I don't know if I can, because it's not _him_. It would be like killing an innocent. Deep down, in his soul, he is good…and if I killed him; killed his chance, how would that make me any better than Ganondorf?" Sheik sighed heavily.

Link didn't answer; he just held the other man close and hoped they were doing the right thing.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter One

**Oh, wow, it's been a while! I've been SO busy lately with my Drama program at College (not to mention my others classes! Yipes!) so even though this has been typed and ready for a while…I…haven't…updated. is ashamed **

**But that's going to change! I almost have the rest of the story written out now, so HOPEFULLY I'll get it posted and done with soon. Thank you for your kind reviews; they really make me feel good! And enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: LoZ is certainly not mine, and any words from the Sheikah language come from MagmarFire. **

**Chapter Seven**

"So…we tackling the Spirit Temple next?"

It was the next morning, and Dark was, as usual, looking annoyed.

"I think it would be more strategic to visit the Gerudo, first. There is no guarantee that the evil resides within the temple," Sheik replied. "It will be a long journey across the field, so I for one do not see why we would not go to the Shadow Temple to begin with, seeing as how it is here in the Village…"

"No!" Dark broke in, a frantic glance crossing his features, but he masked it quickly. "No…I would rather go to the Spirit Temple first…"

Sheik glanced at the shadow and raised an eyebrow, but he did not say anything about the matter. He merely shrugged and replied, "As you wish."

Link gave the Sheikah a questioning glance, but Sheik shook his head, and Link stayed silent.

000

The sun was shining brightly as the three led Epona and Sable out to the Field. Epona snorted, ever anxious to go for a run. Sable was as dark as his master; his body seemingly made out of shadows; his red eyes gleaming. Dark climbed onto the ebony horse, and the very air about them seemed to have the light sucked out of it. "Say, Sheikah…why don't you come with me for a change?" Dark smiled. "You _always _ride with the _maf'ohi_."

Link abruptly turned to Sheik, who absently raised a hand. "It's fine, Link." He mounted Sable behind Dark, who was grinning wickedly.

"See you later, _maf'ohi!" _A wave of darkness emanated from the black horse, and as Link watched in shocked silence, the horse and its riders disappeared into thin air.

000

Sheik groaned and shook his head, wondering where the demon had taken him. It seemed to be a pond, but the whole area was obscured by a greenish mist. He was lying on a small island with a dead tree on it, and he seemed to be alone.

"Welcome to my home, Sheikah. It is beautiful, is it not?"

"We're in the Water Temple?" Sheik asked aloud as Dark appeared out of the mist.

"Indeed. And I believe you'll find that in my own element, I have immense power." He snapped his fingers and the tree Sheik was leaning against began to writhe. The Sheikah briefly wondered why, but before he could react he was jerked off his feet and, he realized with horror, was seemingly being pulled _into _the tree. Abruptly, the tree ceased to move, and the Sheikah chanced a look down. Strands of bark wound around his body, rendering him immobile. He wouldn't chance magic, and a part of him even wondered if his magic would work there. "Well, now that we're…_comfortable_…" Dark made no effort to hide the fact that he was staring at the Sheikah's body under the skin-tight suit, and Sheik felt his cheeks heat.

He was about to reply when the bark strands tightened, compressing around his body until it nearly hurt. Dark shrugged it off with a wave. "My pet is a little eager, I fear. It's been so long since we've had company, and we had no chance to play with the dear _maf'ohi_."

Sheik felt a cold wave of fear slice through him, but he kept his face impassive. "Alright, pet. That's enough," Dark commanded, but the Sheikah noticed the half-crazed look in the other's eyes. The tree began to unwind itself, but as it did, two of the branches tightened themselves around Sheik's wrists, pulling him off the ground. Roots snaked up from the soil and twined around his ankles, preventing him from fighting back.

"I suppose you know why I've brought you here."

"For your own sick pleasure, no doubt," Sheik spat. "And to think, I thought you might _actually _be on our side! But you're still Ganon's slave, aren't you? Little more than a puppet!"

"You've got quite the mouth on you, haven't you, Sheikah?" Dark moved behind the other man and reached to place his hands around Sheik's waist. Sheik shuddered impulsively. The darkness he had always felt around the shadow seemed to have enormously increased, and his very touch seemed like poison.

"I could have saved you," Sheik let out a defeated sigh. "It did not have to be this way. There is good deep within you."

Something in Dark seemed to change with the utterance of those words; the darkness around him became noticeably less threatening. "You…would have done that…for me?"

"Of course. I was given a second change. Everybody deserves one. We have a right to choose our own destiny." The Sheikah hung limp in his bonds, disdaining even to struggle.

"Nobody has…ever…done anything kind for me…"

"Then let me be the first. Let me help you."

Dark's arrogance seemed to melt away as he snapped his fingers again, causing the branches to unwind. Sheik dropped to the ground, mildly surprised that his plea had worked. Dark moved forward until the two were close enough to touch, yet he still hesitated. Sheik pulled down his cowl, looking deep into the other's eyes.

"You love him." Dark's voice was choked.

"I do. More than I would have ever thought, but…" Dark cut him off before he could finish, kissing the Sheikah with a type of desperate need. Sheik did not have the heart to push the other away, and so he stayed motionless until Dark collapsed against him, sobbing, and clinging to him like a lost child.

"How is he controlling you?" Sheik asked gently.

Dark pushed himself away and hastily undid the ties on his tunic, slipping it and his undershirt off. He turned around to allow the Sheikah to see the black inverted Triforce symbol tattooed on his skin. "He owns me, as you said. His power has weakened, but I still belong to him. He promised me freedom if I joined his cause, but…this room is the only place he can contact me. My power is strong enough that I can shield the Temple, but if I don't report when ordered to…" he shuddered.

Sheik felt a sudden pang of sympathy. So he had been right, after all. He reached out a hand and lightly brushed the dark Triforce. "Goddesses above, Dark…I had no idea."

"It's fine." But Dark's voice lacked its usual edge. "Once, Sheikah. That's all I'd ask from you. But nobody will ever love me, and…and I want to know how it feels. I…" he stopped as a shudder wracked his body and fell to his knees; face contorting in agony. "It's…him…" Dark forced out. "He…Sheikah…get me out!" Sheik scooped the other man up and ran for the door, shoving it open. As soon as they had passed in, Dark stopped shivering. "I…think he's getting stronger. He was never able to break through my shield like that before."

"I think it would be best if we left," Sheik supplied.

"No; we can go back. It won't happen again." There was a determined set to the shadow's face. "Trust me."

Sheik nodded, and they re-entered the mist; Sheik walking back to the island. "So…what now?"

"Sheikah, please. Don't tease me," Dark tossed his head. "If you don't want to be…unfaithful…I would never ask it of you. But…" his tone softened.

"Dark, we've kissed before…"

"I know. But it was my duty, then, to seduce you. Now I want it for me. We can pretend it never happened," Dark looked up hopefully.

Sheik nodded, possibly against his better judgement. But Dark was right: he _deserved _to feel love; even if, being a demon, it would never last. There was an immeasurable amount of gratitude in the shadow's eyes as Sheik set him down. "_Aper'soum_," he said softly.

The Sheikah smiled briefly in response before unwrapping the bandages around his hair and stripping himself to the waist. Dark watched him with some curiosity, but he tried to stop himself from staring. He hated himself for the way he had treated them…the Sheikah and the _maf'ohi_…although he had had no choice. The only escape from the Dark King was death, and Dark had glimpsed enough of Link's mind to know that he had to die in order for the curse to be broken. It was not a pleasant thought, but he would rather it be the Sheikah who killed him than anyone else.

He moved forward and placed his hands on Sheik's waist, marvelling at the litheness of the other's body. Sheik reminded him of a falcon, he thought absently. Beautiful and majestic at rest and yet quick and deadly in battle. He was hardly surprised to note that the Sheikah appeared to be all muscle, despite his slightness.

He reached up to brush Sheik's hair out of his eyes, his hand lingering to caress the other's cheek. "Goddesses, you're perfect," he breathed.

Sheik smiled, a twinge of sadness evident in his ruby eyes. "As are you. Your soul is pure, no matter what purpose you were created to serve. I am…pleased I get to see this side of you."

"Oh, I'm still twisted, Sheikah. But there are some things one cannot change," Dark grinned before bending to kiss the shorter man, breathing in the scent of the Sheikah. He smelled like night-time, in an odd way…refreshing and calming. A smell you could lose yourself in, and Dark intended to do just that. He ran his fingers down the Sheikah's back as Sheik gently stroked his ebony hair, making no move to break away.

After a time, they broke apart and stood looking at each other as if unsure how to react. Sheik gave the shadow a reassuring smile and pulled him into an embrace.

"What about the _maf'ohi? _Will he not come to look for us?"

"Can't you tell where he is?"

"I can only tell what he's thinking. He's worried…"

"He needn't be. I can take care of myself," Sheik replied, stepping out of the hug and beginning to dress himself.

"Let's head for the Gerudo Fortress, then. He seems to be going there." Sheik nodded his agreement, and the two started the relatively short journey to the Gerudo Valley. As they exited the lake area, Sheik caught sight of Epona streaking toward them at breakneck speed. Link pulled the mare up short, causing her to rear; a cloud of dust spraying into the afternoon air.

"Where were you? What happened?" he demanded.

"None of your business, is it, _maf'ohi?" _Dark's sarcastic tone had returned.

Link hastily turned to Sheik, who replied, "Nothing happened, Link. We just had some…private business to attend to."

Link raised an eyebrow but did not reply, and Sheik added, "Shall we continue?"

They made the fortress in good time, and as they neared the gates, a familiar figure approached to greet them.

"Na…Nabooru?" Link blinked. "But…you're…"

"A Sage, kid. And close your mouth; you look like a fish. Yes, I'm a Sage, but I'm also the Gerudo's leader. They couldn't get along without me. Plus, I don't think Rauru likes me all that much. Maybe it's because I call him 'old man,'" she mused.

"It's good to see you, Nabooru," Sheik interjected.

"And you, Sheik. You never visit me anymore," Nabooru mock-pouted.

"I apologize, but we have been rather busy. Have you been having any…problems in the Spirit Temple?" Sheik inquired.

"Only if you're referring to that ridiculously annoying band of Iron Knuckles. They've camped out close to the Temple and won't let anyone by. But there are seven of them; more than a match for any single person. And I'm afraid you'll have to cross the desert if you want to reach them," Nabooru explained.

"Well, that's our job. Can we…stay here for the night?" Link asked timidly.

"Sure, kid. But I'll warn you: most Gerudos don't see many men. You may find yourself with more than you bargained for," she winked at Sheik, who smiled. Link gulped and was looking rather pale.

"Link can handle himself, I'm sure," Sheik replied, but Link for one did not look convinced.

000

Sheik glanced up as the door slammed. Link stood there panting; his hat askew and a look of utmost horror on his face.

"Well, you can't say you weren't warned," Sheik shrugged.

"I had no idea they were so…desperate!" Link staggered forward and collapsed on the bed. "Goddesses above!"

"They're harmless. They would never hurt you," Sheik assured the Hylian.

"You…didn't see them…" Link let out a sigh and rolled onto his back. "Sheik, what happened with you and Dark?"

"Nothing," Sheik replied; perhaps a little too hastily.

"Nothing?"

"He told me he _is _under Ganondorf's control, but he would like to break free. He's not truly evil," Sheik sighed.

"Sheik, you know that in order to break the curse…"

"I have to kill him." Sheik looked down. "I don't know if I can…knowing what I do now."

"Dearest Bard, if he _is _a slave, would he not wish to be set free? And besides, nobody said this would be easy," Link smiled wryly. "I know you'll make the right choice."

Sheik looked at him and didn't reply, but his mind was telling a different story. _But will I?_


End file.
